


An Offer That Can't Be Refused

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, It's a graphic hand job turned blow job, Other, Reader is kinda scrappy, gender neutral!reader, graphic oral sex, reader is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Dedue is spooked at the idea of gettin' it on with his smaller lover. Smaller lover then gives Dedue an offer he simply can't refuse.Hand Job that becomes a blow job. Lots of loving teasing.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	An Offer That Can't Be Refused

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the Tags and Summary. 18+ only
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> This shit is super fluffy and steamy.

GenderNeutral!Reader/Dedue (A rank(NSWF))

“This is not safe.” Dedue stated.

You whined. “It’s not dangerous, I can handle it.”

He looked you up and down. “You’re petite, cute, soft...and small.”

“Yes I am. Ya didn’t have to call me petite and small.” You muttered. “Small people can be tough. I’ve gotten into plenty of fights! Don’t forget I survived on the streets.”

“Yes, you did. I severely hope you did not have to deal with what you...are suggesting we do...now.” He countered, words getting harder and harder to form as his mouth ran dry.

You pursed your lips. “Not really. But I’ve taken on Empire warriors, horsemen, mages, thieves, and people I can’t remember. I’m tough ‘nough, stop treatin’ me like I’m fragile!”

He fell silent, reappraising you. “Yes...you are not weak. You have survived much. You are a force, a small force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.”

“Can you stop callin’ me small?” You asked pointedly.

He stuck out a hand and brought it to rest just on top of your head then moved it over so that you could see it. His other hand he brought to the top of his own head and compared the two. You sighed in annoyance.

“Small.” He stated deadpanned.

You were growing more and more frustrated with your love. Dedue was your rock but he was also very hard to convince of anything unless your name was Dimitri. And even then, recently he had begun to counter even his King.

“Dedue, I’ll be fine.” You reassured with a sunny smile.

“No.” He stalwartly replied.

A devilish thought ran through your head. “If that’s what you’re so worried about let’s work up to that. In the meantime…” You wiggled your delicate fingers back and forth.

His complexion turned a light pink brown from the blush spreading over his cheeks and nose at your implication. “That...that…” He tried to think of some way to refuse you but his mind was blank. The more he tried to think the more his thoughts shifted to what if he took you up. Those tiny soft fingers rubbing him up and down, those loving eyes and that minx like smile you could pull out of nowhere. That husky voice that you had to match was also one of his very few weaknesses.

“So...yes?” You said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He followed your gaze to the growing bump in his pants. He cursed under his breath at your impish giggle. “This...I can see no problem with.” He admitted.

You grinned triumphantly and wasted no time in leading him over to your bed. They had separate rooms at Dedue’s insistence that if Dimitri needed anything he would not wake you by shining lights in the middle of the night or by the footfalls of his boots as he got dressed. You had found it sweet but silly and you got him to promise that after your wedding you would share a room regardless.

The semi soft cotton of the sheets slid against his palms as he let you position him on the bed. He found himself sitting at the edge with you between his parted legs. He often joked about your small stature but it really hit home as your petite frame with its plentiful curves kneeled before him.

“Perhaps this is not the be-.” He started to protest but was silenced as you brought a slender finger to his lips.

“There’s no problem, remember?” You told him with a wink and twiddle of your fingers.

He willed himself to relax, you were right. “I am...just nervous.”

You smiled reassuringly and bopped him on the nose with your fingertip. “I am too.” You confessed with a chuckle. “But I want this, don’t you?”

He averted his gaze toward a corner of the room. “I...I guess you are correct. I do…too.”

Satisfied you brought your hand back down and started unlacing his pants. The sound of the tough leather strings sliding roughly along the polished metal of the eyelets filled your ears despite producing very little noise. Dedue choked back a noise of embarrassment as he saw the bump caused by his awakening cock growing now that it was barely restrained. The fact that this part of his body seemingly had a mind of its own was a source of embarrassment and frustration for the highly disciplined Dedue. It seemed to betray his feelings no matter how much he tried to keep his thoughts and impulses in check.

“It’s...so big…” You mumbled, watching his the bulge continue to grow. Gently you undid the rest of the laces and pulled his small clothes down. “I had no idea it could get like this.”

He bit his lip until it bled to keep the litany of wanton noises from spilling out of his mouth. Your delicate deft fingers gingerly easing beneath the pulsing flesh of his straining cock was a feeling like no other. As much as he hated to admit it, he had used his own hand to relieve himself before. That was years ago though and it was a pale mockery in comparison to the feeling of your hand.

“You uh, you like that? ‘m I doin’ a good job?” You asked, taking a minute to look up at his scrunched up face. “You’re bleedin’!”

He blinked and opened his eyes which had earlier been squeezed shut in a pitiful attempt to remain steadfast and unaffected. “I...am?” He asked, confused before he realized he had punctured his lip with his canine tooth. “So I am.”

Immediately you retracted your hands. “I hurt you! ‘m so sorry!”

He hissed and his eyes widened almost comically as the sudden warmth and softness abruptly disappeared. “No!” He all but yelped before flushing pink at the sound of desperation permeating his voice. “No. You did not hurt me. It felt…” He paused, quickly searching for a more appropriate way to describe how you were making him feel. “...very good.”

You looked skeptical. “You sure?”

He nodded and gripped the sheets beside him. “Please continue…”

“You’re white knuckled…” Noted noted.

This time he couldn’t keep back a needy whine. Your eyes widened and for the first time you really took in how he was reacting. Sweat was gathering in the creases of his muscles and brow, his body was tense, his face was slowly becoming more flushed and his cock had now sprung completely free of his small clothes and you could see the outline of his balls practically begging to be free as well.

“You…” Your minx smile returned. “You like this.”

“I did...ngh...say that.” He replied.

With more confidence you went back to gently running your fingers up and down the shaft his cock, tracing the veins and cupping its girth in your palm. As you began to close your petite hand around it, the soft flesh of your palms cushioning it and adding much desired warmth, Dedue moaned and bucked upwards. Not expecting him to lose control like that your palm slid along the length creating white hot friction which elicited another moan from him. His burgeoning lust won control of his body and he bucked again, trying to get more of that friction.

“Whoa, whoa big guy!” You squeaked. “Hold on just a sec Dedue.”

He grit his teeth as he forced himself to comply. You grinned mischievously as you bent down and licked a wet strip from tip to base. As he moaned and trembled barely able to hold back you continued your assault on his cock with your tongue and your hands gently massaged his balls. Each one was a tense as his cock had been and had grown similarly. Hazily you wondered if perhaps Dedue had a point in simply being too big for you. The thought was quickly replaced by a much more simple illogical want. You wanted it in you, filling you, lighting you up by hitting all the right points. Humans were flexible right?

“...I’m...close…!” He bit out between clenched teeth.

Your eyes widened in panic. “Uhm uhm…” Your mind quickly ran through everything you knew about how sex worked.

You used one hand to cup his balls, rolling the bottoms with your fingers. The other hand you wrapped firmly around the length between the base and head. With a quick prayer and rush of adrenaline you dipped your head down and kissed the tip of cock before sliding it past your lips to rest on your tongue.

This had not been part of their agreement but Dedue wasn’t about to complain. The hot wet cavern that was your mouth and the plush velvet of your tongue stole that last bit of his self control.

“I’m sorry...I..I can’t..!” He apologized, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

You purred, the vibrations making Dedue choke and his chest seize almost giving him a miniature heart attack. With lidded eyes you looked up at him, love shining in their depths for all to see. The glassy blue stared deeply into his brown eyes, there was no question between the two of them anymore. They both wanted this and they both knew it.

He came with a high pitched cry, eyes still locked with yours. His thrusts grew weaker but still he managed to push his cockhead almost to the back of your throat. Your grip slipped and moved from the middle of his cock to its base but your technique had worked, he didn’t choke you on accident. You did her best to swallow the veritable deluge but some spilled from the corners of your lips and around the slowly shrinking girth of his cock.

“T-thank you…” He panted, his body relaxing.

You purred again in reply and swallowed what you thought was the last bit before drawing back and letting his limp cock fall from your mouth. However as you started to speak a white stream feIl from your mouth to the floor. Embarrassed, you quickly looked at the floor, breaking your gaze.

He wiped the fluid from your mouth and chin with the back of his hand and smiled at you fondly. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am...still in shock that you did that…or were able to do that at all.” He reassured. “How you managed to fit...in your small mouth...and all of that...in your tiny stomach.” He shook his head in bewilderment and fidgeted in embarrassment at his own lewd words. “Perhaps you are not as small as you look.” He acquiesced before quickly following up with. “Or perhaps you are simply magic...because no matter how you look at it, you are still small.”

You scowled playfully and swatted at his arm. “I keep tellin’ you, small people can be impressive too.”

“Yes but you are missing something.” He corrected as he lifted you up with a little grunt of effort and had you straddle his lap. “Small people can be impressive, but you are magical, my love.”


End file.
